Final Fantasy 10: Fragments & Consequences
by Sabre 220
Summary: Someone's getting greedy and if you have read you'll know who.
1. Prologue

FFX: Fragments and Consequences  
  
By: Sabre 220  
  
**Disclaimer: Yada Yada.. I own nothing aside this sotry all characters concepts and games ideas are owned, not by me, although I wish I did.  
  
**A.N.: Just a nightmare I had that I am turning into fic. SO just go along and flame if you must. Thanks for reading.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Bahamut listened intently, the new High Summoner was summoning him. It had been months since Sin and ultimately the final Aeon had been defeated. Unable to refuse the Aeon obeyed the summon and landed in the mortal realm at her request. Looking around Bahamut saw no fiends and the rest of the party was sleeping. They had planned the camping trip as a way of reliving their travels and exchanging stories. Yuna slowly caressed Bahamut's leg, he looked down to her, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"What is it High Summoner Yuna?"  
  
"Bahamut, you are an Aeon bound to my service since I asked for it. Do you enjoy being enslaved?"  
  
"Why do you ask High Summoner?"  
  
"Please Bahamut, just call me Yuna as my friends do. Each Aeon bound to my will is not just a servant to me, but an ally and friend. You are the closest I have come to know."  
  
"As you wish.. Yuna. " Bahamut answered, ruffling his chromatic wings slowly.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"You left me to last. And my answer is the same as the others. It has been a pleasure to serve you, no matter how may times my corporeal form has been destroyed by fiends. My soul will eternally be grateful to serve you."  
  
"Thanks... My friend." Yuna answered with a slight sigh. Bahamut watched closely, something was still bothering her. He got down on all fours and surrounded her with his entire body, nuzzling her slightly.  
  
"Something is bothering you Yuna."  
  
"I know. I just summoned you in hopes of inspiration to a solution to my problem. I did it with the others, covering it with that question."  
  
"We can only serve if you ask." Bahamut whispered, knowing he didn't have to speak at his full. She scratched his forehead lightly. "You know we can only be happy if we serve fully."  
  
"Just that Bahamut, there are somethings I can't or don't want to voice."  
  
"Then what do you want? This will only be heard by myself. I promise.."  
  
"Maybe another time Bahamut." Yuna replied stepping back. Bahamut looked disappointed and didn't get out of her way when she tried to leave. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I refuse to let you leave until you let me serve you to my fullest." He answered, a low growl in his voice. Neither Bahamut or Yuna had chance to say another thing when Lulu's Blizzaga exploded against his side, sending Bahamut reeling in pain.  
  
"Damn you Aeons.." Lulu growled, Yuna looked to see Lulu, Khimari and Tidus ready to fight. Bahamut stood to his full height, ignoring the wound on his side.  
  
"Yuna are you alright?" Tidus asked, rushing up and glaring at Bahamut for a second.  
  
"I'll be fine... Bahamut just needs to respect my wishes fully."  
  
"I am only serving you as intended." He growled back, his arms crossed apart his chest, imposingly.  
  
"And when I dismiss you I dismiss you.... You are no longer bound." Yuna shouted. Bahamut's arms dropped from his chest to his sides, his mouth handing open in surprise.  
  
"H..High Summoner Yuna... Don't do this..."  
  
"You are removed from the bindings of servitude."  
  
"Please I ask your forgiveness." Bahamut apologized, kneeling down and averting his gaze from hers. "Please High Summoner, do not banish me."  
  
"REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY SIGHT NOW!" Yuna shouted, by now Wakka, Rikku and Auron had woken up and come over.  
  
"What's going on?" Auron grumbled.  
  
"Bahamut nearly attacked Yuna." Tidus explained.  
  
"And now he his banished from my service." Yuna added.  
  
"That means what?" Rikku asked.  
  
"This part of him is imprisoned in a corporeal existence until he gets pardon from Yuna or another summoner or he dies. And dying after being banished is very tormenting to an Aeon." Lulu added.  
  
"C'mon Yuna, he's apologizing."  
  
"He shouldn't have to." She growled back.  
  
"I am begging High Summoner. Do not do this. I beg of you." Bahamut pleaded.  
  
"You're the part that served Braska aren't you?"  
  
"Yes.." Bahamut started. "Each fragment is bound to one summoner family... Once more High Summoner Yuna I beg for your forgiveness. I am groveling."  
  
"Never." Yuna answered.  
  
"What does High Summoner Braska have to do with any of this?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I acted out against her father on many ocassions, over disputes." Bahamut explained.  
  
"Why'd you refuse her dismissal Bahamut?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Do not answer that." Yuna commanded.  
  
"I am freed from your service, unless you forgive me." Bahamut started.  
  
"NEVER! You acted out against my father, injuring him and you nearly did with me."  
  
"I acted out in your best interests, as I did with your father. Had it not been for that fight he woul've attempted a suicide quest. Which was averted by my being banished and being sought out."  
  
"How can you determine her best interests Aeon?" Lulu inquired, without answering Bahamut stood up and turned on them facing the cliff.  
  
"If I will not get forgiveness then I must return to a ground of familiarity, where I can pass on and return to the spirit realm."  
  
"Bahamut, don't go man..." Wakka tried. "C'mon Yuna, you are going to lose a great friend, one who pulled us through a couple of times, before we unlocked our legendaries and allowed the other Aeons to do the same kind of damage."  
  
"Not my problem anymore." She answered, breaking free of Tidus' grasp and storming back to the camp. Bahamut unfurled his wings and crouched, ready to take flight.  
  
"Bahamut, before I interevened, would you have hurt your master?"  
  
"No.." He answered, his voice low and curt, opposite to his high and royalistic voice. "I only injured her father to save himself and the party...." With that said Bahamut launched off of the cliffside and down towards the ocean, opening his wings and catching the updraft at the last second. His chromatic wings glinting in the full moon.  
  
"BAHAMUT!" Auron cried. The dragon Aeon didn't heed the call, only gliding along, flapping his massive wings, momentarily. He could already feel the changes start to take place, he was becoming part fiend, his muscles exploded, tail getting longer, his legs arms and chest became twice as bulky. And to support this his wings increased in size and became darker shades.  
  
Meanwhile back at the camp everyone slowly came from the cliff, to find Yuna by the fire, not weeping, not venting only silent. Everyone sat before talking. Which was a few minutes later.  
  
"Yuna you gonna be alright?" Wakka inquired.  
  
"I'll be fine. Bahamut won't stray far, he'll come back and then I will grant him his forgiveness. He won't severe his half of the binding."  
  
"I think he has." Lulu corrected.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Yuna shouted, bolting up. "If he does he'll become part fiend."  
  
"His wings became darkly chromatic and his form became larger and more sinister. Now you are the one who will have to beg for the forgiveness. And knowing what he is capable of he will be a full fiend before we find him."  
  
"Great..." Auron muttered.  
  
"Well if we wait around we have less chance of catching up to him.." Rikku protested.  
  
"We don't have the airship at the point in time." Tidus corrected.  
  
"We'll wait until morning and then begin the hunt." Wakka announced.  
  
"Just how dangerous can he become?" Tidus inquired.  
  
"Worse than my father's final Aeon, worse then Anima itself." Lulu answered.  
  
"Why did I deny him his forgiveness?" Yuna sobbed. "Because of me he will cause pain and anguish. I am tired of performing the sending. I don't want to do it anymore." She cried.  
  
"Don't worry Yuna. He won't. He may become a fiend but he won't harm others." Rikku assured.  
  
Everyone then silently went back to bed, before actually sleeping they talked, comforting the disturbed High Summoner. Within an hour Khimari fell asleep last. Everyone silent aside from their breathing or murmuring.  
  
A.N.: There's the prologue. 


	2. Changes

Chapter 1:  
  
However there is no rest for the weary. Bahamut in the past hour had transformed even more, his head was still the same, just in proportion with his massive new body. He let out an inwardly sigh as he spotted a beach, not noticing the pale flicker of another camp some distance away. He stopped flapping a few miles away, gliding the rest, grazing the water and creating a massive wake, slowing to an eventual stop, a dozen meters from the shore. Quickly making his way to the soft sand he allowed himself time to drip dry, also allowing him time to question himself.  
  
"I am tired of being banished like this. I have served that family to the best of my ability. I had to save her father and I was only intending the best for her." He growled. "Now that I am totally free, maybe I can spend the lonely years ahead figuring out how to improve..." He continued, walking on all fours to the soft grass and settling down for a rest.  
  
The stead morning sunlight glinted off of Bahamut's dark form. His once gold scales were now a metallic blue, the rest of his bodily scales a near reddish black and his wings were hued with dark metallic colours. The party from the camp he had failed to notice last night cautiously approached him.  
  
"A fallen Aeon, Summoner Rosir?" A fully armor clad warrior asked. The obvious summoner stood just under six feet, wielding his staff, ready for combat, still eyeing the sleeping fiend. "I say we take it."  
  
"Calm down Yugae. I want to talk to it first." Rosir countered. The third of their party, a female, under five foot, wielding a spear and shortsword on her back, clad minimally remained silent. "What do you think Saru?"  
  
"Your Aeon's are more than powerful enough." She answered. Rosir approached silently, leaving his accomplices behind. He stopped a few feet from the sleeping dragon. "Wake up fallen Aeon." He commanded. Bahamut stirred and got up to his hind legs and stretched, before looking down on the three person party.  
  
"What do you want?" He snarled.  
  
"Explain why you have become a fiend.." The summoner demanded.  
  
"Name yourself.... I am the fragment of the Dragon that served Braska and Yuna..."  
  
"I am Summoner Rosir, my allies are Yugae and Saru, both warrior mages. Why are you not serving High Summoner Yuna by being at her side?"  
  
"She dismissed me. And would not grant me forgiveness. Now be gone." Bahamut ordered. "I have much to think of."  
  
"Why did she banish you?"  
  
"To placate your questions and haste your departure she did not like it when I refused dismissal to serve her better. I growled lightly only by nature when I am concerned.. Now be gone." Bahamut answered.  
  
"Well as a Summoner I should return you." Rosir announced. Bahamut looked at the group and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"How about you don't."  
  
"We challenge you fiend!" Yugae shouted, drawing his broadsword and readying. "We win you return. Should you defeat us whatever you wish."  
  
"Does your summoner stand by that challenge?" Bahamut inquired.  
  
"I do..."  
  
"As his guardian I will lay down my life." Saru added. Bahamut sighed and turned on his heels.  
  
"I don't wish to fight. Now leave me be." He commanded, his tail trailing along leaving a depression in the grass. He felt a Blizzaga spell hit his back, he reeled in pain but not as much, enjoying the new power of being a fiend he turned on them. "Did you not understand me?"  
  
"Then don't resist and allow me to send you back." Rosir protested.  
  
"Dammit. I have to think before I return. I will not be summoned by Yuna again until I have sorted my thoughts. Being a fiend gives me my seperation I need to do that."  
  
"As guardians we cannot allow an Aeon to remain as a fiend." Saru shouted.  
  
"You should then find this a suitable challenge." Rosir proposed, performing a summon spell. Bahamut sighed and waited. Expecting the form of an Aeon to appear, however it was one he didn't anticipate, one of his own kin, she took full form in front of him, just about the same size and shape as his old self but a more refined figure. "Meet Aliera, one of you kin." Rosir said stepping out of the way. The Aeon stood motionless, her arms at her side awaiting her summoner to command her.  
  
"I refuse to fight even my own kin." Bahamut protested.  
  
"Then attack Aliera." Rosir said. She nodded and tackled Bahamut to the ground, sinking her claws into his shoulders, blood coming from the wounds. He screamed in pain.  
  
"I refuse to fight." He growled, pain clearly present in his voice. She withdrew on set of claws and raked the left side of his face, Bahamut screamed in pain.  
  
"Then surrender." Rosir said.  
  
"I don't wish to return. I wish to remain in peace. I'll serve you dammit.." Bahamut pleaded, holding himself from retaliating.  
  
"What use is a fiend Aeon that won't even fight back to save his life?" Saru asked. Aliera remained on top of Bahamut, her claw ready to strike again, staring down at Bahamut.  
  
"You refuse to retaliate fiend...." She hissed. "This is too easy."  
  
"Of course it is... I truly wish peace.. Now get off."  
  
"Finish him Aliera and take his soul." Rosir commanded. The Aeon nodded and went to strike, but found her attack stopped. She dug in her still embedded claws further into Bahamut's shoulder, he didn't cry out, only grabbing her at the waist and lifting her off easily. Once he had her off he stood up and forced her claws out of his shoulders.  
  
"You want me to fight? THEN I WILL!" Bahamut announced headbutting her, but still maintaining his grasp on her. "HOW ABOUT THIS!" He proposed, letting go but rapidly punching Aliera in the gut. He let her fall to the ground, not bleeding, the ground only stained by his dark blood. Rosir, Yugae and Saru watched Aliera stand back up, Bahamut was panting, his long tongue portruding with every breath, his open mouth housing razor sharp teeth.  
  
"So you can fight... Now are you going to surrender, finish or serve?" Rosir offered. Bahamut took a full minute to consider his options, his thoughts kept on wandering as he looked at Aliera's form, her scales were shining more than normal from the light sweat, Bahamut enjoyed her scent. Her claws and chest were stained with his blood.  
  
"I will...." He started before his knees gave out from exhaustion and pain. 


	3. Eventual occurences

Chapter 2:  
  
Amazingly Aliera rushed to his side and kept him from falling over onto his chest or back. Bahamut shook his head and shoved her off, falling onto his outstretched hands, flattening his palms against the ground and digging his claws into the soft dirt. His breath came in ragged rasps. "I will serve...." He answered slowly.  
  
"Rosir are you sure you should do this? He is a fiend."  
  
"Aliera trusts him... Now return Aliera.." Rosir commanded.  
  
"NO!" Bahamut protested. "I am to serve it is only in her company. She dealt me the wounds, she will clean them with water..." He ordered.  
  
"You don't command the summoner. He commands you." Yugae shouted back at Bahamut.  
  
"I leave it up to her." Rosir answered.  
  
"I will." She answered, her voice smooth and melodic. She helped Bahamut up and led him to the ocean, gently lying him on his back, just in deep enough so that the water stopped at his shoulders. Bahamut let his mind wander, her green scales with silver chest and highlights, while her wings were an assortment of blues and greens. She slowly rubbed water into his wounds, cleaning out the dirt and old blood. "Are you going to be ok?" She inquired.  
  
"Yeah.. Those wounds'll heal by nightfall, leave the ones on my face. I prefer the scars." Bahamut answered slowly. His voice had changed considerable, much deeper and it was sinister. He let her finish, only noticing when she was straddling his chest and staring into his eyes.  
  
"How can I repay the pain?" She asked softly, carressing the side of his face opposite to the scratches. Bahamut ventured the chance and slid both of his massive hands onto her hips. At first it seemed that he was appreciating it, but then he flung her off and sent her rolling in the sand.  
  
"NEVER CARESS ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He bellowed standing up. Rosir and his companions watched from a distance.  
  
"Shouldn't you intervene?" Yugae asked.  
  
"No, she did something that reminded him of High Summoner Yuna. Each summoner caresses or shows their aeons appreciation through one or more physical forms aside from speech. I'm willing to bet that that was his sacred spot for Yuna. Something he would only allow her to touch." Rosir explained. In the few moments Bahamut was leering over Aliera, she was sprawled under his shadow, shaking slightly.  
  
"I didn't know...." She apologized. "I'm sorry Bahamut. I honestly didn't know."  
  
"I know that. I'm sorry for reacting like that. Becoming a fiend has changed me so much. Normally I would've only snarled. It's myself who should be sorry." Bahamut muttered, offering her a hand up. She took his hand and hardly had time before Bahamut pulled her up and righted her, he once again placed his hands on her hips and rubbed those spots lightly.  
  
"So where can I touch?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"Anywhere but there or my right thigh. Also the same kind of spot." Bahamut answered leaning in and nuzzling her with the tip of his snout slightly. Saru approached slowly.  
  
"Aliera, fiend. We have to move. It's already half day." Saru shouted at the two close Aeons. They ignored for a minute before breaking. They trotted along, side by side right behind the group, walking all day until they came to a small village. Bahamut stopped at the edges of the village while everyone kept going. They stopped seconds later when they realised he had stopped.  
  
"Why are you stopping?" Yugae asked.  
  
"Fiends aren't allowed in." Bahamut growled back.  
  
"We are going to the temple. Just follow." Rosir ordered. Without much choice Bahamut slumped down to all fours and trotted along, the villagers came out to greet the party and marveled at Aliera and Bahamut.  
  
"Two dragon Aeons? Cool..." One boy muttered. All the children raced up to the two Aeons, Aliera kept them from getting any closer to Bahamut. They all started protesting.  
  
"Bahamut is not well tempered around children." She tried. Bahamut stood up on his hind legs and stepped over the children, ignoring them but ensuring none were harmed, the children still flocked around them as they followed Rosir to the temple. Once there the two dragons stood vigil outside while Rosir waited for the local priest. Who arrived with her messenger.  
  
"Good to see you again Rosir." She greeted, she spotted Aliera. "And Aliera as well.. Where's the other summoner?" She inquired looking to Bahamut. 


	4. True Colours

Chapter 3:  
  
"I'm physically a fiend but spiritually a banished Aeon." He explained not looking away from where he was currently looking. The noise stopped and everyone stepped back, aside from Rosir and his party.  
  
"He's serving me until he has sorted his thoughts." Rosir assured.  
  
"A fiend?? Who was his previous summoner."  
  
"High Summoner Yuna... She banished me because of past events with High Summoner Braska." Bahamut added.  
  
"Outside of the village, he'll attract more fiends." The priestess growled. Shrugging Bahamut unfurled his wings and took off,landing outside of the village and slumping down falling asleep.  
  
Back with Tidus and the others they were all organizing their search for the lost Aeon. In the past hours they had returned to Besaid and organized everything. Yuna was just finishing praying at the temple, hoping that Bahamut would still recognize her. The Gods answered her faithfully, telling her exactly where to find Bahamut. Thanking them she exited and headed straight for the airship. Cid was waiting and as soon as Yuna and everyone else was secured in he took to the air, waiting high up for instructions.  
  
"Where to Summoner?"  
  
"East until we arrive at a small village called Garias. Bahamut just got there."  
  
"Even with my airship that's still a good day's away." Cid warned.  
  
"I know.. Just get us there."  
  
"As you wish." Cid replied, gunning the engines and swinging the airship around, speeding off into the distance. Tidus looked over from his seat at Yuna.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get to Bahamut and get him back."  
  
"I don't know Tidus. Last night I admitted he was the one I had grown closest to. Then banishing him. It will have changed his view of me so much." She whimpered. With that said, no one else said a word, even as the hours passed and light turned to dark.  
  
Bahamut woke to find the smell of food invading his nostrils and Aliera sidled right up to him, curled up and resting peacefully. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic. He looked to find the source of the food. Villagers were cooking enough meat for himself and Aliera. One of the cooks noticed he was awake.  
  
"Great Bahamut, we are just here to cook this meat for you and Summoner Rosir's Aeon Aliera."  
  
"I figured, cut the decency and just call me Bahamut. Wake her first and tell her not to wake me. Once the food is done and she is up leave." He ordered. The four villagers nodded and resumed. Bahamut soon fell asleep. The villagers fearing for their lives cooked the meat to the best of their ability, leaving the ready meat high above the fire to stay warm. Once all was ready the villagers woke Aliera up.  
  
"Dragon Aeon Aliera. Your meal is ready." The villager announced. She took in a deep smell and enjoyed it, looking she found Bahamut still sleeping. She went to wake him. "He informed us to inform you not to wake him. He wishes to remain undisturbed. And now that you are awake we have to return to our families?"  
  
"And Rosir?" Aliera asked.  
  
"Sleeping in the Temple. Good night Aliera." The villager finished leading the others off. As soon as they were on their way Aliera helped herself to the meat. Once they were out of earshot she felt a familiar clawed hand rubbing the side of her leg.  
  
"They gone?" Bahamut asked.  
  
"Of course. The meat is delicious, try some." Aliera offered, holding a piece up for Bahamut, he quickly snagged the piece of meat and swallowed whole.  
  
"Bahamut..." Aliera started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's Yuna like? And her guardians. Why would you break your half and leave them?"  
  
"Firstly I broke my half to be on my own and think things out. Secondly her guardians are all different and interesting. Yuna herself is a gem of my eye. You are the brightest in my eyes Aliera. But Yuna is very caring and nice. I incited her to banish me last night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I could escape."  
  
"But.." Aliera protested.  
  
"I know... Now shut up and enjoy the moment." Bahamut growled lazily. Aliera stood up on her hind legs and backed off, putting some distance in between herself and Bahamut. "Fine, your loss. Dismiss yourself whatever." Bahamut muttered, rolling onto his chest and grabbing some more meat. 


	5. Reality Check

Aliera watched Bahamut carefully. By all means he was a fiend. And now his true colours were showing. The dark dragon fed slowly and stopped after eating his portion. Still watching and being watched Bahamut stood up, stretched and started sauntering off without a single word.  
  
"You gave your word!" Aliera shouted. Bahamut stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"I did serve, never said for how long though did I?"  
  
"Bahamut...." Aliera tried.  
  
"What?!?" He growled.  
  
"Don't go. You'll be hunted. The only dragons nowadays are Aeons like us."  
  
"I'm no longer an Aeon. I'm a fiend, now dismiss yourself and return to the spirit realm."  
  
"I don't want to leave your side." She pleaded.  
  
"No.. You want to keep Rosir happy so you don't suffer the same torment."  
  
"That's not it. I swear...."  
  
"Then denounce your half of the binding and join me fully."  
  
"You know the summoner has to renounce their half first.."  
  
"Then do as I did. Incite it." Bahamut ordered. Aliera slowly shook her head disapprovingly. Bahamut snorted and disappeared into the night.  
  
Aliera remained standing, the fire dying out as the night wore on. Night changed to morning and the sound of Cid's airship filled the air. It landed dozens of meters away. Yuna and her guardians rushed up to Aliera, mistaking her for Bahamut. Before anyone could say a thing Auron made the observation.  
  
"This isn't Bahamut. It's a female fragment." He announced. Aliera slowly looked to them and kneeled in front of Yuna.  
  
"High Summoner Yuna. Your Aeon has become a full fiend and will not return to servitude. It's my dislike to report that he must be hunted down."  
  
"Where's your summoner?" She demanded, thrusting the Nirvana into the ground with impatience.  
  
"In the temple resting. Rosir and his guardians spent the last week travelling."  
  
"Which way did Bahamut go?" Tidus asked. Aliera pointed in the general direction.  
  
"He has much on his mind. Summoner. You made a grievous mistake banishing him.."  
  
"Who are you to comment Aeon?" Yuna snarled.  
  
"One who spoke to him. Your debt to him is deep. But he has other intentions."  
  
"He's an Aeon. It's nature for an Aeon to want to return to service." Lulu protested. Aliera shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"You all underestimate this fragment. In the millenia he has served he has always taken steps none others would dare. He is stronger then even Yevon spiritually, physically no. He has the willpower to do what he pleases, and now he relishes it." Aliera muttered.  
  
"Great..." Auron muttered. "So what are we looking at?"  
  
"Hell incarnate..." Yuna muttered. "I'm undertaking this alone." She announced.  
  
"NO!" Practically everyone shouted at once. Tidus looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Please, we came so close to losing you when we had to defeat Sin. Don't throw away your chances now." He pleaded. Aliera coughed.  
  
"Summoner. I can take you and only you to see Bahamut. I will not put my own kin in danger, especially not him. Not after the tolls he has paid for his service."  
  
"What tolls do you speak of?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Each time he has been banished his soul withers a bit. He only has a sliver now. Which he will hold dear, which he will not give up without a fight. Bahamut will not throw away this chance to figure out how to perfectly serve." Aliera explained.  
  
"What do you mean perfectly serve? He acts right out against me." Yuna barked. It suddenly dawned on Auron.  
  
"But if you look back on it Yuna. Has anything bad or wrong ever come of it?"  
  
"Aeon... Take me to him..." Yuna ordered. Aliera held out her hand, Yuna obligingly stepped onto her palm. "I am not going alone. He will tolerate Lulu and Rikku. Take them as well." She ordered. Aliera did not try to fight back (**AN: And yes by all means this is Aeon jacking, lol)  
  
"As you wish High Summoner." Aliera sighed, holding out her other hand. Lulu and Rikku did as told and climbed up as well, with quick goodbyes and promises Aliera shot up into the air, holding her three charges tight and cutting through the wind. For most of the day they travelled, Aliera stopped occasionally to sniff the air and ensure she was on the right track. Until they finally arrived at a small hidden lake with a water fall. The Aeon deposited them and stepped back kneeling in reverence. Yuna let out an audible gasp as a large smooth tongue slid across her open back. The three women spun on their heels to find Bahamut staring back.  
  
"Back so soon to beg forgiveness?" He muttered. Yuna stepped forward, carressing his wounds lightly Bahamut appreciated the gesture but didn't lose his composure. "Answer."  
  
"I have old friend. As much as I have denied it you have been right on all occasions like this. What can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
"There is much you must make up for. I rather enjoy my new stature, form and powers. Very individualist." Bahamut muttered lying his head down on the soft sand. "Propose..."  
  
"What??" Rikku blared. Yuna glared at her.  
  
"He wants me to make a proposal for amendments. This will take time to consider friend. We must return." Yuna answered. Bahamut shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
"You return, guys come along and a huge ass battle. I think not. I have the necessary provisions. Aliera. Return and inform the remaining guardians of the situations." Bahamut ordered. She stood up to her full height and glared at him.  
  
"I will not. I can't allow you to harm the surviving High Summoner." She rasped. Bahamut stood to his full height, where he was once five times Yuna's height he was now easily seven to eight times her height. Four dark glowing orbs appeared around himself, he let out a low growl, intimidating her. She stood her ground and raised her arms in defense.  
  
"DO AS I ORDERED!" Bahamut snarled.  
  
"It's ok Aeon. Go and do as he says." Yuna affirmed. Aliera dropped her guard and nodded, leaping off and into the air. 


End file.
